1. Field of the invention
This invention pertains to a molded fiber-filled polymer impeller and more particularly to a molded, fiber-filled polymer impeller having a polygon molded hole. Said hole is for receiving a shaft and said hole has machined grooves at the apexes of the polygon.
2. Description of the prior art
Traditionally impellers for centrifugal pumps have been made of metals. It is desired to make impellers of more corrosion resistant materials which can withstand the stresses subjected to the impeller.